Glenn Hetrick
|birthplace = Bethlehem, Pennsylvania, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = 1 Emmy Award, 1 nomination |roles = Makeup Artist Featured Actor |characters = |image2 = K'vort, 2257.jpg |caption2 = ...as K'vort }} Glenn Hetrick is the Department Head of Prosthetic and Special F/X Makeup for . As part of the creation of the makeup for Discovery, Hetrick regularly checks the viability, in regard to performance, of the different makeup pieces. ( ) He appeared on the of After Trek, interviewed alongside Gretchen J. Berg and Neville Page. Together with fellow department head James MacKinnon, Hetrick is following in the footsteps of their illustrious predecessor of Berman-era Star Trek, Michael Westmore, the all-time most Emmy Award nominated Star Trek staffer in the history of the franchise. Having been nominated in the makeup categories at least once in every year Berman-era Star Trek was in production, Hetrick and Mackinnon continued the tradition by becoming likewise nominated for Discovery themselves in 2018 and 2019, the 2018 one becoming the very first one for Hetrick in person, whereas the 2019 one was won. Hetrick made a cameo appearance as the Klingon in the DIS Season 2 finale, . Career Raised in Hellertown, PA, and an undergraduate of York College of Pennsylvania, Hetrick developed a passion for horror, science fiction and fantasy movies, enticing him to seek out a career in these genres, firstly as actor, but subsequently as a special effects (SFX) artist, makeup and prosthetics in particular. After moving to Hollywood in 1998, he found gainful employment at the Sun Valley-based SFX company Optic Nerve Studios, over time rising to become its CEO and owner, when he returned in 2005 to the company after a period in which he worked as an independent contractor. Since Hetrick's career is so intrinsically linked with that of the company, his motion picture career is largely synchronous with that of the company from 1998 onward (see main article for motion picture credits). However, after Hetrick had finished up on the tailend of the Babylon 5 franchise, he left the company in 2002 to try his hand at being an indepedant contractor, before he returned four years later. In that period of time he worked as a prosthetics and makeup artist on productions like Blade II (2002), DC Comics's The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004, alongside Ve Neill, Daren Dochterman, and Gregory Jein) and the television series Medical Examiners (2004-2007). With Ve Neill, Hetrick was co-nominated for a 2016 Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award, for The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2, his first motion picture award nomination and having served on all four movies of the 2012-2015 quadrilogy with Neill. In this period of time Hetrick also kept his ambitions of being an actor alive, by continuing to audition for parts, which landed him guest roles in such series as The Shield, Committed, Charmed, Scrubs, and two episodes of (co-starring alongside Zachary Quinto, Greg Grunberg, and Cristine Rose, and on which Hetrick also served as a series makeup artist). An out-of-the-ordinary project was Hetrick's costume design for the singer Lady Gaga. Hetrick has also served on the makeup reality show Face Off (2011-2018) as judge and contestant, alongside show regulars and fellow Star Trek makeup and prosthetics artists Michael Westmore, Neville Page, and Ve Neill. Along with friend and collegue Page, who became co-owner, Hetrick restructured his Glenn Hetrick's Optic Nerve Studios in 2016 into Hetrick & Page Alchemy Studios, or Alchemy Studios for short, shortly before the company was contracted for Discovery, adding digital visual effects (CGI) production to the array of services as well. Emmy Awards Glenn Hetrick received the following Emmy Award nomination and win in the Outstanding Prosthetic Makeup for a Series, Limited Series, Movie, or Special category. * nomination for , shared with James MacKinnon, Hugo Villasenor, Rocky Faulkner, Chris Bridges, Shane Zander, Neville Page, and . * win for , shared with James MacKinnon, Hugo Villasenor, Rocky Faulkner, Chris Bridges, Nicola Bendrey, Neville Page, and Michael O'Brien. Star Trek interviews *''Star Trek'' DVD and Blu-ray special features: ** DIS Season 1 Blu-ray special feature "Creature Comforts" *''Star Trek'' documentaries: ** , 2017 External links * * * * Category:Makeup staff Category:After Trek guests Category:Emmy Award nominees Category:Emmy Award winners Category:DIS performers Category:Performers